a whole new world
by psychichusky
Summary: what happens when 4 witches from our demension goes do the dp world. d&s t
1. Chapter 1

1**A Whole New World**

**disclaimer: I own nuttin but this story and the character Ashley.**

We join Danny and his friends at their lockers just talking about what will happen that day.

"I think we have a test in Mr. Lancers class." tucker said. Tucker is the locale techno geek. He is also the person who has never had a date.

"I think we have at least a quiz in all our classes tuck. I haven't even studied." Danny said. Danny is the local ghost boy but no one knows except sam, tucker, jazz (his sister) and himself. He is also in love with his best friend sam. Weird I know but hey at least it's not Paulina or Valerie. And they are cuter together. Ok sorry back to the story.

"Well at least one of use studied." sam said. Sam is the local Goth girl. And she also loves Danny but he does not know it. And she does not know he feels the same way as her.

Suddenly music started playing. It was lose your breath by destiny's child. Then suddenly the doors swung open from the 'wind' and 4 girls walk in, in a complete line. They all looked awesome. They all had the wind blowing in their hair making them look like modals. And all the boys could not help but stare and at that instant there was a person who was more popular Paulina. Actually there was 4 girls more popular.

The first girl was average height with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a top like sams only lavender with green lettering that says witch and leather hip huggers with leather stiletto heels.

The next girl was standing at 5,2" with dark brown hair with bleach blond highlights and green with specks of blue eyes. She was wearing a the same top as the first girl only red with a darker red writing saying the same thing with a leather mini skirt and stiletto knee high boots.

The next girl was at the same height as the last girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the same shirt as the other girls only dark purple with neon green writing saying witch and she and on leather hip hugger cupris and leather stiletto sandals.

The last girl was standing at 5,5" with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes almost black. She was wearing the same shirt as all the rest of the girls only blues with neon purple writing and black leather bell bottoms with stiletto heel boots. But these were not ordinary girls but you will find that out later.

"Who are _**they**_?!"Danny and tucker said at the same time.

"Who gives a-wait are they wearing my shirt only with witch on front?" sam asked.

**With the girls**

"Amanda do those people look familiar? OMG Amanda we are in Danny phantom world. I mean look it is Danny, sam, tucker, dash, Paulina, and the others." the girl in the middle left exclaimed.

"OMG. Ashley you are right. This is awesome I will tell the others." said the girl that is now known to be Amanda.

Little did they know Danny sam and tucker could hear them.

**Danny and the gang**

"How do u think they know about us and what do you think they mean by Danny phantom world." sam asked.

"I don't know sam. Lets talk to them." danny said

then danny and the gang walked up to the 4 girls and when they noticed this they became silent. Suddenly one of the girls spoke up. From what they heard her name was Ashley.

"Um...hi are you danny fenton." ashley asked

"Yea. How do you know me." danny asked

"OMG. Girls it is true we are not in our dimension any more." ashley said "IT WORKED!" she exclaimed.

"Wait what is going on?!" danny asked. Ashley was about to explain but another girl got her attention with a pleading look that told her that she needed to talk to her.

"I will explain as soon as I get back." ashley said and walked off with the other girl.

"Um...I'll be right back I have to use the restroom." danny said as he ran off.

**Ashley's pov**

"Ok what is it, Katie?" I asked not knowing that danny is watching them.

"Well I read their minds like u asked me to and I found that sam is the 5th piece." said katie

"You mean she is the witch of fantasy. I thought only a few select people from our own dimension."

"Thats what I thought to but her mind possesses the powers."

"What can she do?"

"She can make up things and they come to life and if she trys her pictures can also come to life and..." she would have continued but she cut herself off.

"Katie what is it." I asked concerned

"You should help you sis with her powers." said katie

"Oh no what is it this time?"

"Angry song."

"Who is it affecting?"

"Sam."

"Anger toward?"

"Danny."

'_What does she mean sam has anger towards me. I better check it out.' danny thought_

with that danny flew off towards sam.

**With the girls and tucker**

danny came walking up and saw sam.

"Hey sam..." danny said but didn't get a chance to finish since sam started throwing books from her locker at danny.

"why do you have to be so dang clueless. Can't you see what is right In front of you?"

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"Danny don't you get it I..."

**Cliff hanger! I bet ya'll hate me now but it was for the best trust me. Will sam tell danny her true feelings or will something. Will danny accept what she says? Tune in next time for whole new world. Oh and ha ha, ho ho, giggle giggle, and a little snicker. Mwwwwaaaaahahahaha. :P**

**PS I want at least 5 reviews. I don't think thats to much to ask.**


	2. chapter 2

1"Danny I..."

"Amanda get that song out of your head!" Ashley said suddenly sam looks normal and a bit confused.

"Ashley when you yelled that the song got out of my head how did you do that?" Amanda asked

"Well duh sis. Katie got it out. We really need to train more." Ashley said

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What the heck are you talking about?" sam said all confused

"We will tell you but not here we need to get out of here."

"What. But first period hasn't started yet." tucker said

"Oh wait one minute." Ashley took out two sets of head phones. "Danny tucker put these on." she said they did as they were told.

"Hey what about me?" sam asked

"Oh we need you to help us we will explain it later. Girls time to sing...how about...we're young and beautiful." Ashley said

"Wait what we're going to sing? But w don't even have any music."

"Oh that's not a problem. Mandy." stef said Mandy just stood there fully concentrated and suddenly the music for we're young and beautiful came on and they started to sing. Danny and tucker could hear them but will not be effected by it.

_While we're young and beautiful_

_kiss me like you mean it_

_treat me like I'm special _

_cover me with sweetness_

_cause time will come when we're not so young and beautiful_

everyone heard the music and started to go into a hypnotic state.

_while we're young and beautiful_

_livin free and easy _

_here without a worry _

_dancing in our bare feet_

_cause when the summers done_

_we might not be so young and beautiful_

that's when everyone was in the hypnotic state.

"Wow that took less time then ever. Thanks to sam." said Katie

"Thanks guys. Hey Danny tucker." when she turned around she saw Danny waving his hand in front of tuckers eyes. Then looked back at the girls and shrugged.

"Oh no what happened?" Ashley said.

"Well tucker couldn't hear very well so he took off his head phones and then just got all straight."

"Oh this is just terrific. Well at least now we can teach sam how to pull people out of the hypnotic state." said Katie.

"Ok well I guess Amanda can do it since she still needs to practice her teachings to newbies." said Ashley

"Ok I guess I will. Now sam first off do you want tucker to believe anything or do anything when he wakes up."

"I guess I want him to...whisper to Mandy and the rest of the girls." the girls giggled and looked at Danny.

"Nice one. I would never have thought of that one." said Mandy then sam went to tucker and whispered In his ear.

"Ok so now what?" sam asked

"Now snap your fingers. He should wake up and do what you told him to do and when he hears that one word he will stop." said Mandy. Danny looked at them confused. Sam just snapped her fingers and tucker was knocked out of his trance and saw Danny. When he saw Danny he started kicking him in the shin.

"Tuck what the, **OW!**, heck are,** OW!**, you doing **OW!**" then Danny remembered that there was a word that stopped tucker and only sam knew it.

"**SAM, **_**OW**_**, WHAT WAS THAT WORD, **_**OW**_**, THAT STOPPED TUCKER, **_**OW**_"

"I don't know if I should tell you Danny. What is your offer."

"**I'LL TELL YOU, **_**OW**_**, WHAT YOU DID, **_**OW**_**, WHEN YOU WERE HYPNOTIZED, **_**OW**_**."**

"_**WHAT!!! I WAS HYPNOTIZED!"**_ Ok Danny I'll say the word..._**GHOST!!!**_" with that tucker was out of his trance and saw Danny laying on the ground clutching his shins.

"Yo man what is up with you?" tucker asked

"Don't ask. Ok sam you want to know. Fine you were throwing books at me all mad at me and said:

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_why do you have to be so dang clueless. Can't you see what is right In front of you?"_

"_Sam what are you talking about?"_

"_Danny don't you get it I..."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh I'm so sorry Danny. I didn't know what I was doing?"

"Its ok sam now back to you four," Danny said facing the Ashley, Amanda, stef, and Katie, " what is your story?"

"Ok well we are not of your world..." said Amanda

"We are from a different dimension..." said Ashley

"Naw we didn't know that." Danny said sarcastically

"If you will please not interrupt cause there is a lot we can do to you to make you just listen." stef said

"Ok ok just continue please." sam said

"Ok well before I was so rudely interrupted, we are from a realm where you guys are a tv show. But in our world we are...well...witches."

"WHAT!? YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE UNNATURAL POWERS!" tucker yelled

"That's it Katie do you mind?" Ashley asked

"Not at all." then Katie closed her eyes then tucker suddenly just closed his mouth and sat down.

"Ashley you mind doing the rest?" Katie asked

"Not at all." then Ashley closed her eyes and a lightening bolt came down on tucker and paralyzed him but he is still awake.

"Anybody else?!" Amanda asked

"What did you do to him?" sam asked

"Oh I just paralyzed him. He's ok he'll be better in about 15 minutes which Is just enough time to explain the situation." Ashley said

"Ok well anyway. We are witches and only a few people from our dimension have powers or so we thought..." Ashley pausing

"what does that mean?" Danny asked

"Well there is one part of group that we have not found until now. We believe, correction we know our fifth piece is sam."

"WHAT!? I'M A WITCH! Aw this is awesome!" sam exclaimed

"Well she took the new better then us sis." Ashley said to Amanda.

"Well sam there is more to explain. Like your powers. We know what your powers since its in the prophecy... speaking of the prophecy mandy didn't it say something about the fifth piece being an out world."

"Yea I think It did but lets talk about the matter at hand sis." said mandy

"ok anyway you are the witch of fantasy. Which means if you can think it and draw it then it can be real."

"Oh that is so cool."

"Yes it is and with fantasy you can think of something that already exists and make it appear."

"Oh yes goodbye world hunger." sam said.

"Its not that easy sam. The more power you use the more of your energy is drained. If you use to much energy you could die."

"Wow. Ok never mind about that."

"And another thing you can only date guys in the guys group which by the way danny and tucker your in. You basically help us with evil and we help you guys to. Oh tucker should be able to move in 3...2...1..."

"Finally I can move and talk oh and cool we are part of a group of guys without girls." tucker said while getting up.

"Yea but your helping girls." stef pointed out.

"Oh crud. O well. So any girls want to go to the movies with me or danny."

"Sorry but we all have a boyfriend. Now all we need to do is find sam one. And since she can only date someone in the guys group or also known as the black harpoons you have a choice between danny and tucker." katie said

"Wait your telling me there is no single guys in your group?" sam asked

"Well there is one but he doesn't date. Plus he's me and mandys triplet brother." ashley said

"ok well you guys know so much about our lives why don't you tell me who I want to be with."

"Ok you sure you want to do this you won't try to beat us cause we all have been taking tae kwan do classes and kung fu classes. So you promise not to attack us."

"I promise."

"Ok danny," danny looked at amanda "sam loves you." danny look in shock

"Oh I didn't promise not to kill you with my powers."

"Sam 1) your powers don't effect us and 2) danny loves you too." ashley said Sam looked in shock too and danny blushed.

"Ok well then I guess that takes care of the problem of sams boyfriend which reminds me we should take these people out of this trance so we can get our boyfriends in here."

"Oh yea ok girls we snap our fingers in 3...2...1 snap." all the girls snapped there fingers and everyone woke from their trance.

"Hey guys." said a black headed girl

"Hey amber. Guys this is amber me and amanda's brothers girlfriend."

"Hey." they all said together

"Amber this is danny sam and tucker."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Then they saw dash walking up to them.

"Hi Do you like quarterbacks."he asked ashley

"Look do you use that line on all girls?" ashley asked annoyed.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to watch me in the next game then we could go eat or whatever afterwords?" dash asked

"Sorry I have a boyfriend why don't you go to your jerky girlfriend paulina." ashley said

"Whatever." then he turned to amanda, "do _you_ like quarterbacks?" dash asked

"Look dash if my sister turned you down do you think I would go out with you. Besides I also have a boyfriend."

"You are sisters?" dash asked astonished

"Duh." they said at the same time.

"By the way our boyfriends should be here soon."

"Good I'd like to meet you two's wimp of boyfriends."

"Shoot yourself."

Then the doors fly open due to Ashley wind and 5 boys walked in the same as the girls. All the girls just stared at them dreamily. When they reached the girls they saw dash trying to flirt with them.

"Dude what are you doing to with our girlfriends." said the guy in the middle who's name is Chris

"And my sisters." said the guy next to him who's name is Kevin.

"Um...well you see...um..." dash said.

**Cliffhanger you hate me I bet but at least I posted the next chapter. I also own nuttin I forgot to mention it at the beginning. Oh and I will post the next chapter when I feel like it. Ha ha. **


	3. authors note

1**Ok so I never thought I'd need an authors note but I do. So heres the thing. My dad is very hurt and I am not capable of writing new chapters anytime soon. If any of my friends read this send me a message and I might tell u wat happened. But for now I need you all to know will not write for a while. And I want u all to pray for my dad. He's been over seas and is very hurt so plz pray for him.**


End file.
